


Obsession

by WinterChrisp



Series: It hurts because it matters [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Off-Screen Murder, Off-screen torture, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Eddie has always known that Buck is beautiful and very striking but when someone else starts to notice the same thing and take it to far, will Eddie be able to protect Buck or will he be to late?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It hurts because it matters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157642
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This part took a very dark turn.  
> There is a man in this story that is stalking Buck and tries to force himself on Buck. There is no graphic rape in this story, but it gets dark, you have been warned.  
> Another thing I should warn about is that the stalker will send a racist slur against Eddie, this is in no way, shape or form how I see things but it was needed in the story. Again you have been warned!

Two weeks after their date, the truck pulled into the station as Buck suppressed a yawn. The latest call had been a hard one; a mother and her two children had been hit by a truck, pinning the oldest child to the headrest by a metal pole. Luckily they had managed to get them all out of the car with mostly minor injuries, which really was a miracle.

Buck acted like he had forgiven Bobby, Hen and Chim and he had, but he hadn’t forgotten and he wouldn’t trust them in his personal life for a while. Eddie on the other hand had _not_ forgiven the three and would spend his time at the station guarding Buck’s back and glaring at anyone who even looked at Buck slightly wrong.

Eddie hadn’t realized how cruel they had been to Buck, even before the lawsuit. Little digs about Buck’s intelligence, saying things like the only other option he would have would be as a bouncer and things like Maddie doing his school work.

Now that he noticed he could understand some part of why Buck acted the way he did, why he was the first to offer his help, why he always helped others and why he never said no, even though Eddie knew that Buck would rather be doing something else. Buck had basically been told by those that were supposed to be his friends and family that he was only worthy of their love and support as long as he was useful.

Eddie was knocked out of his angry thoughts by the truck coming to a stop. He knew that Bobby, Hen and Chim were trying to do better but Eddie refused to forgive them, because as long as Buck was kind enough to forgive people, Eddie would be the one to protect him, from friend and foe alike.

“Buckley, there's a package here for you!” Aiden Cameron, a firefighter on loan from the 134, called out from the loft as Buck jumped out of the truck.

“A package?” Buck called back in confusion as he, along with Eddie, Hen, Chim and Bobby made their way up to the loft.

“Yeah, or at least I assume it’s for you due to your name being on it” Aiden chuckled as he smirked at Buck.

Buck walked over to the table where a small package was sitting and Aiden hadn’t been joking, Buck’s name was written on top of it in bold letters. As he opened the box the first thing he saw was a small note:

_Hello my beautiful Buck!_

_I know that your job can be very dangerous so here you have something to protect you._

_It’s Saint Florian, the patron saint of firefighters._

_Be safe out there my love_

_XOXO_

Under the note was a necklace with St. Florian on a silver chain. Buck picked it up carefully, feeling a bit weirded out. “What the…?”

“What's going on?” Eddie asked, not having seen what was in the package.

“Here.” Buck handed over the note to Eddie.

“Well, this is a bit creepy.” Eddie muttered, feeling jealousy creeping up in his chest.

“I don’t like it.” Buck admitted as Eddie let the others read the note to. “Can I throw it away?”

“Maybe not the best idea.” Eddie muttered, feeling like keeping the note and necklace was important for some reason. “Just throw it in a drawer and forget about it.”

A second later the bell rings again and they're off towards their next job, necklace and note stuffed back into the box and thrown into a drawer, long forgotten by the time they get back again.

***

Another few days had passed when Buck arrived at work to find a folded piece of paper taped to his locker. He quickly changed into his uniform before taking the note and walking up towards the loft where the rest of the crew were sitting.

“Did any of you guys tape this to my locker?” Buck asked as he sat down beside Eddie by the table.

The others stated their denial and Eddie frowned slightly. “What does it say?”

“I don’t know, I haven't read it yet.” Buck shrugged.

“So read it.” Hen prompted, sounding curious.

Buck opened the note and read it out loud to his friends and family.

_Beautiful Buck!_

_I saw you smile today and it was the most wonderful thing in the whole world, I would kill to see you smile like that every day. You are a light in the dark, my Buck, and you shine brighter than the sun._

_At first, I was sad when I saw that you weren't wearing my gift but then it hit me, you probably have it under your shirt as to not have it get in the way. You are very smart, my love, and I can’t wait to have you in my arms._

_XOXO_

Everybody sat quiet for a few moments before Hen and Chim burst out laughing. Hen whipped a tear from her eye, “Oh my, that’s hilarious.”

“Buck, are you alright?” Eddie asked softly, seeing the odd look on his boyfriends’ face.

“I don’t know… I don’t really know what to feel about this.” Buck admitted quietly.

“That’s enough!” Bobby’s annoyed voice broke through Hen’s and Chim’s laughing. “This is no laughing matter.”

“Come on, Bobby, it’s just a note.” Chim shrugged with a laugh.

“Is it, though?” Bobby asked seriously. “First Buck gets a box with a note and a necklace, a few days later he gets a note from the same person talking about how beautiful his smile is.”

“Someone’s been following Buck.” Eddie concluded, feeling a pit of worry settle low in his stomach.

“We can’t know for certain but it looks like it.” Bobby agreed and that seemed to sober Chim and Hen up from their humor.

“Wait, what are you saying?” Buck looked around in confusion before he chuckled in disbelief. “That I have some sort of stalker?”

“Buck this is serious.” Eddie could feel the worry twisting into anger. “Stalkers isn’t something to laugh about.”

“I don’t have a stalker.” Buck protested. “Why would anyone want to stalk me?”

“It is serious!” Eddie growled out. “This can esc…”

The bell began to make its oh so well-known noise and the crew was up and moving towards the truck from one breath to the next. Eddie swore to himself to bring up the potential stalker next time they sat down to eat.

***

Two weeks had passed with two more notes and even Buck had started to get a bit freaked out about the whole thing, but he still didn’t want to go to the police, acting like an Ostridge and burying his head in the sand.

“Can you pass the hot sauce?” Buck asked as he looked at Hen.

“You have a weird taste in food, Buckaroo.” Hen handed the hot sauce over.

“What? I just like spicy food, nothing wrong with that.” Buck chuckled as he poured the sauce over his food.

“Buck, letter for you.” Jackson Black said and dropped a think letter in Buck’s lap. “It was left on the truck.”

“Another note from your stalker?” Chim asked with a frown.

“I don’t know.” Buck opened the letter and pulled out a stack of photos and a note.

_My beautiful Buck!_

_I wanted you to see the beauty I see when I look at you. Your beautiful blue eyes, the birthmark that just begs to be kissed, your sinfully full lips that would look great ~~wrapped arou…~~_

_To me you are a God amongst mortals_

_XOXO_

“Okay that’s not just a little creepy.” Chimney said after Buck had finished reading the note.

“Not as creepy as this.” Eddie spoked up as he placed a couple of the photos on the table.

The photos where all taken in different places, at different time of day, but the one thing all the pictures had in common was Buck. Most of the pictures were of Buck smiling, be it as he was holding the door open for an elderly neighbor, eating lunch with Maddie, spending time with the team or walking with Christopher and Eddie at the park.

“Bobby, I think you should call Athena.” Eddie said quietly.

“What? Why?” Buck asked.

“Because of these.” Eddie placed four more photos on the table.

These photos were still of Buck but they were taken inside his apartment, when he was only half dressed, one of the pictures were even of Buck in the shower, his back to the one who took the photo.

“How…?” Buck looked at the photos and Eddie saw him pale. “They’ve been in my apartment? In my bathroom?”

Eddie watched as Bobby quickly pulled out his phone to call his wife, this was not good, not good in the least. Someone was actively stalking Buck, taking pictures and talking about Buck’s lips.

And while Eddie could admit that he had had those thoughts about Buck’s lips before, even jerked off to those thoughts, and he’s sure he wasn’t the only one, but that did not make it right to take pictures and send stalkerish notes to said person.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and interlaced their fingers, doing his best to calm the anger he could feel simmering underneath his skin. His anger wasn’t really needed right now, Buck would need someone to lean on and to hug him and Eddie was going to be that person.

“Te amo mi querido.” Eddie whispered softly into Buck’s ear, not caring that the others could see him do it or even see him placing a gentle kiss under Buck’s ear.

“Aloha wau iā 'oe kekahi.” Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand with a small smile.

***

When Athena had found out about the notes and the stalker, and according to her there was not ‘potential’ about it, she had been pissed that they hadn’t told her when the first note had appeared. She had started an investigation by calling in some favors, sadly they couldn’t find anything on the notes or photos except fingerprints that weren't in the database.

Eddie felt a little better that Athena had demanded that Buck told her about everything having happened with the stalker, but he wouldn’t relax until everything stopped. The notes had continued to appear and it had escalated towards flowers and small gift being sent to Buck’s apartment.

Everyone had started to feel worried about Buck, trying to form a shield around him to protect him from the stalker. So, after everything with the stalker and a hard week, they decided to go out for a drink as a team. Well, it started as a team thing but ended up including Athena, Michael, David, Maddie and Josh.

“So Buck runs back into the room, trying to find the crying baby.” Chim told them about a funny call. “We’re all waiting outside with bathed breath when he walks out of the house with no baby and an embarrassed look on his face.”

“We asked him what happened and Buck blushed so red it looked like the truck had shared its color with him.” Hen took up the story telling when Chimney had to stop due to laughing too hard. “It turns out that the ‘baby’ was actually a doll! So, Buck had run into a burning building to save a toy.”

“It was an easy mistake to make!” Buck protested but he was laughing along with everyone else.

“Of course, dear.” Eddie patted Buck on the head.

“Eh, whatever, you're all meanies anyway.” Buck mock pouted before standing up. “I’ll get the next round.”

They others called out their orders and he nodded at them. He leaned against the bar as he waited for the bartender to have time for him, knowing how annoying it was to have quests screaming or gesturing for your attention when you were already helping another customer.

“What is a gorgeous thing like you doing here all alone?” A voice spoke up from beside him.

Buck turned his head to see a good-looking young man standing there. “Who said I was alone?” Buck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“You on a date?” The man wanted to know.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, I'm here with my friends.” Buck turned back to see where the bartender was.

“I'm Todd.” The man introduced himself. “What's your name gorgeous?”

Buck just ignored him, he was with Eddie and compared to him everyone else looked so very plane and boring.

“Oh, come on, gorgeous.” Todd ran a hand over Buck’s back. “Don’t play hard to get.”

“I'm not playing at anything.” Buck moved to get the man’s hand off him. “I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend and I want you to leave me alone.”

“You are such a fucking tease.” Todd growled and grabbed Buck’s hips as he pushed up against his back. “You stand here like a fucking invite and when someone comes over to take you up on the blatant offer you pretend like you haven't done anything.”

“Let go off me!” Buck tried to dislodge the other man but was unsuccessful.

“Why should I?” Todd rubbed his dick against Buck’s ass as he hissed in his ear.

“Because if you don’t let go of him, I’ll do something I won’t regret, but you might.” Buck heard Eddie growl from behind them and felt relief fill him.

“What does it matter to you?” Todd turned to glare at Eddie, never letting go of Buck’s hips.

“That’s my boyfriend you're harassing.” Eddie took a step forward.

“The bitch never said anything about a boyfriend.” Todd denied with a smirk. “You should keep a better eye on him.”

“You okay, mi amor?” Eddie placed a hand on Buck’s cheek.

“Thank you for that perfect timing.” Buck breathed out.

“I’ll always have your back.” Eddie kissed him softly. “And you’ll have mine.”

“Always.” Buck agreed with a bright smile.

The rest of the night went off without any more trouble, except the part where Chimney and Hen got into an argument about whatever slots or koalas were cuter. In the end Buck ended up falling asleep with Eddie wrapped around him in Eddie’s bed, feeling safe and protected from the rest of the world.

***

A week had gone by since the team bonding night and no more notes had shown up for Buck, neither at work or at home and Buck told Eddie that it was probably over, not that Eddie believed it. But you know what they say, you should never tempt fate…

The day started a little slow, Eddie woke up to the man of his dreams sleeping on his chest, soft breaths fanning over his chest. Sharing a bed had become a frequent thing in the last couple of months, and while they hadn’t had sex yet, Eddie knew they were moving in that direction.

“Why do you insist on staring at me in the mornings?” Buck asked sleepily. “I've told you it’s creepy.”

“I love looking at you.” Eddie admitted with a deep chuckle, his voice morning rough making Buck shiver.

“I don’t know why.” Buck muttered as he got up and stretched. “I'm just… me.”

“Oh, cariño, there is nothing _just_ about you.” Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around Buck from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “How about you take the first shower while I pack our bags and…”

“Then I’ll make breakfast while you take a shower and wake Christopher.” Buck interrupted with a smile.

“You know me so well, mi amore.” Eddie chuckled.

“Or your just predictable.” Buck teased with a bright smile.

“Go shower, cariño.” Eddie slapped Buck’s ass as he walked past, loving the feel of it and the wink and smile Buck threw over his shoulder at him.

After having breakfast and dropping Christopher off at school Buck and Eddie walked into the station hand in hand. They froze as they saw the package sitting in the middle of their path. It was not overly big but it wasn’t small either and Buck’s full name was written on it in bold letters.

“Anyone see who left this?” Eddie called out.

After getting several denials from all over the station, Buck picked the package up and took it with him up to the loft. He placed it on the table as Bobby, Hen and Chim walked over from where they had been talking by the fridge.

“I thought the whole stalker thing was over.” Buck muttered as he started to open the package.

“You don’t seem to be that lucky, buckaroo.” Hen smiled sadly at him.

“Oh God.” Buck muttered after he had looked into the box before running and throwing up in the trashcan.

“Buck?!” Bobby ran over to him.

“Bobby, call Athena. Now!” Eddie said as he looked into the box.

Inside the box, on a silk pillow, where two chopped off hands holding a human heart. Eddie picked up the note that was taped to the inside of the box and read it out loud.

_My beautiful Buck!_

_I couldn’t stand that man’s hands on you at the bar. I could see you didn’t want him to touch you but he didn’t stop. I got so angry! How dare someone touch you, you are MINE!_

_I promise, my love, that I shall kill anyone who lays their hands on you._

_I would have gotten rid of that half-breed calling himself your ‘boyfriend’ but I didn't have the time and I found that Todd was a much more pressing matter._

_Oh how he screamed and begged for forgiveness for touching what wasn’t his._

_After I was done, I felt such need for you, my love, I came twice just thinking about you._

_I can’t wait to have you writhing under me in pleasure…_

_XOXO_

Buck started to feel light headed, Todd was dead because of him. Oh my god, what if the stalker hurt Eddie like he implied he would or, heaven forbid, Christopher?! He needed to leave, to get away from everyone he cared about so they wouldn’t get hurt.

“I… I… I need to leave.” Buck stuttered out, fear plain as day on his face.

“What?” Hen asked as she looked up at him.

“I can’t stay here.” Buck was trembling as he stumbled away from the table. “I can’t be close to any of you. What if he hurts you to?”

“Mi querido, we are more worried about you.” Eddie murmured as he pulled Buck into a hug. “And we will all be careful, okay?”

Buck nodded against Eddie’s neck, his whole body trembling with fear. “But what about Chris?”

“I’ll have Chris stay with Abuela or Tia Pepa until this is all solved.” Eddie assured him and when Buck opened his mouth to protest, he continued, “I'm not leaving you alone, cariño.”

***

Todd had apparently fought back as he was attacked by Buck’s stalker, which was a good thing, and they could get DNA from under his finger nails. The DNA came back to one Adam Cromwell, a 42-year-old from Wisconsin.

Athena had been with the team that went to his address and what she saw she would never forget. Cromwell’s bedroom had been like an alter with pictures of Buck _everywhere_! Most pictures where Buck wasn’t alone in the picture originally had been cut so only Buck was in them, except those with Buck and Eddie standing close together like the couple they were, those pictures had Eddie’s face scratched off and Cromwell’s face taped over.

Text’s about what he wanted to do to Buck when he got him and even several movies of Cromwell pleasuring himself as he watched movies off Buck that was taken inside Buck’s apartment, most prominently; his bathroom.

After seeing all that and cataloguing it, the first thing Athena had done was go over to the firehouse and pull Buck into her arms. She refused to let the man she saw as a son go for over ten minutes, needing to make sure he was okay.

“Athena?” Bobby asked when she wouldn’t let go of Buck.

“Sorry, Buckaroo.” Athena pulled back. “But I just needed to make sure you were okay and here and…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Buck assured her with a small smile as she broke off on a strangled sob. “I'm always up for a hug from my favorite Sargent.”

Athena stayed for lunch, never letting Buck stray far from her side. The talk around the table as they ate was light hearted and fun, somehow ending up with Chim defending his fear of clowns.

“Clowns are creepy, okay!” Chim gestured widely with his hands. “With their painted faces and unexpressive red smile!”

“Clowns are fun, Chim.” Hen laughed. “They make kids laugh.”

“I agree with Chim.” Buck spoke up. “I mean, just look at the evil clowns around 2015/2016.”

“See!” Chimney pointed at Buck. “I'm telling you; clowns will one day be the death of us all!”

“So what you're saying is that you have coulrophobia?” Eddie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“If that’s the fear of clowns? Then yes.” Chim nodded empathically.

“I thought you had a phobia of snakes?” Hen chuckled.

“Well, that too.” Chim nodded, then he looked up with a curious look on his face. “What are your guys phobias?”

“Spiders.” Eddie spoke up with a shudder. “They are creepy as hell! And why do they need eight legs for anyway? I’ll tell you why; To crawl all over your face when your sleeping!”

“You're an arachnophobe.” Chim hummed. “I did not see that one coming.”

“I did.” Buck chuckled. “He once called me to come over to kill a spider, refusing to go back into the room until it was dead.”

“I have a mild case of Pteromerhanophobia.” Hen said after a while, after the teasing at Eddie’s expense had died down. “That’s the fear of flying.”

“Acrophobia.” Bobby told them. “It was one of the things I had to work on to become a firefighter.”

“What’s that the fear of?” Chim asked with a curious look.

“The fear of heights.” Athena said before she continued. “I also have arachnophobia.”

“What about you, Buckaroo?” Hen smiled at their youngest team member.

“I have Podophobia and…” Buck took a deep breath. “Atychiphobia.”

“What are those the fear off?” Chimney looked confused.

“Podophobia is the fear of feet.” Buck had an uncomfortable look on his face. “Feet are just… ugh.”

“Does people liking feet freak you out too?” Hen wanted to know. “Because I know some people have a foot fetish and I've always been curious how that would work if one person in the relationship had a foot fetish and the other had a fear of feet.”

“That doesn't bug me at all.” Buck chuckled. “I don’t have a problem with others liking feet and I don’t have a problem with my own feet or children’s feet up to a certain age is fine.”

“So if I wanted to give you a foot massage, that wouldn’t be a problem?” Eddie asked while lacing his fingers with Buck’s.

“If that is something you really want to do, go for it.” Buck said shyly with a blush. “Just don’t expect me to ever return the favor.”

“What was the other fear?” Bobby asked. “Atchophobia?”

“Atychiphobia.” Buck corrected before he looked down and started to play with Eddie’s fingers. “It’s the fear of failure.”

_“That explains a lot.”_ Eddie thought as he smiled softly at Buck.

“Oh Buckaroo, that must be a hard fear to live with.” Athena murmured softly.

Buck shrugged a little and was about to say something when the alarm rang, “No rest for the wicked.”

***

It had been three weeks since the package with the hands and heart had arrived at the station and it had only gotten worse. Calls where there was nothing but heavy breathing on the other end, videos sent to his phone of Cromwell jerking off and moaning Buck’s name, photos sent to Buck’s apartment and to the station, treats aimed at Eddie in a lot of the notes that kept on coming.

Buck was exhausted, he barley slept anymore and any sound made him jump. The only time he felt completely safe was at work, surrounded by his firefam. A few weeks later, after a though shift and completely exhausted, he made his way home, for once without Eddie.

The last call had been hell, capital H hell. There had been a car accident where a truck had run a red light and hit a car and a nine-year-old had been sitting right where the truck hit. The little boy had survived long enough for them to get him out but then something had gone wrong and he died while holding on to Eddie’s hand.

Buck understood Eddie enough to know that he needed to see Chris, to reassure himself that his son was whole and hale with his own eyes and Buck didn’t begrudge him that. But at the same time, something felt off. Buck had woken up this morning with a feeling of… wrongness and it had only gotten worse as the day passed.

As he unlocked the door of his apartment, he contemplated calling Eddie, he pulled out his phone and his finger hovered over Eddie’s name before he felt a pinch in his neck for a split second before everything went black.

Buck had no idea how long he had been out, but his body throbbed in a weird way as he woke up with a silent groan. He tried to sit up but it was like his whole body was out of sync with his brain, every move was sluggish and heavy.

The feeling was creeping him the fuck out! His head was clear, he could think and plan, it was just that his body wasn’t working. Buck rolled his head to the side to see if he could figure out what was going on and saw the back of a man standing by his dresser.

“Wa’s go’ng on?” Buck asked, hearing his words slur together.

“You're awake!” The man turned around and walked over to the bed with a jovial smile on his face.

The man was average in height, maybe an inch or two shorter than Buck himself, and had light brown hair and brown eyes. Thanks to the picture Athena had showed him a while back, and all the creepy videos, Buck knew that this was Adam Cromwell.

“Ad’m?” Buck slurred out.

“I know. Baby, I know.” Cromwell stroked a hand through Buck’s hair. “The drugs in your system are just a precaution and there to keep you pliant. Wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

At first Buck’s only thought was ‘But hurt me on purpose is another matter?’ then he caught something reflective in the corner of his eye. At first, he panicked thinking it was a knife but he calmed down slightly when he saw that it was a scissor.

He tried to fight and put up as much resistance as possible as Cromwell started to cut off his shirt, but his body wasn’t obeying him. Feeling the cold metal of the scissor against the sensitive skin of his abdomen made the breath stutter in his chest.

“So beautiful.” Cromwell breathed out reverently as he finished removing Buck’s shirt, stroking his hands up and down his chest.

“No… stop.” Buck tried his best to protest but the word came out jumbled and slurred.

“Hush now, my love, I’ll take care of you.” Cromwell murmured and bent forward to lick a strip from Buck’s bellybutton up to his throat.

Cromwell licked and sucked at Buck’s neck as he kept running his hand all over his chest until he pulled back with a moan. “Let’s get those pants off, huh?”

Buck felt tears gather in his eyes as Cromwell started to pull of his pants, leaving him in his underwear, but not for long. He did his best to kick and twist as Cromwell pulled off his underwear but nothing worked and the tears finally spilled over from his eyes and down the side of his face.

“Look at you…” Cromwell breathed out with lust blown eyes as he settled himself between Buck’s thighs. “You are a masterpiece.”

“Please…. Stop… get off me…” Buck begged as best he could, he was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life.

“Hush, baby.” Cromwell crooned in his ear as he started to rub his erection against Buck’s ass while sucking on his neck.

Buck felt Cromwell’s hands all over his body as dread and nausea fought for dominance in his stomach. He whimpered in fear and slight pain as Cromwell pushed a dry finger into his whole.

“So tight.” Cromwell moaned deeply in Buck’s ear. “I can’t wait to be buried in you.”

“No… I don’t want to… stop… please….” Buck sobbed softly.

Cromwell kissed him harshly, shoving his tongue into Buck’s mouth while rutting against his ass. And then, suddenly, Cromwell was off him and Buck heard screaming and shouting that he really couldn’t make out.

“Buck, Evan, look at me, cariño.” Eddie’s face came into focus and Buck felt relief fill him.

“Eddie?” Buck slurred out and Eddie felt worry creep up in his chest. “Wh’t do’ng here?”

“You called me, remember?” Eddie stroked his hair gently. “I heard everything and called Athena.”

“Thn’k yo.” Buck felt his eyes closing, he was so tired.

“Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep, mi amore.” Eddie patted his cheek. “The ambulance is on its way, just stay awake.”

“’m tired.” Buck protested. “An’ yo’ll keep me safe.”

“Hey Buckaroo.” Athena was suddenly there to. “Do you know what he gave you?”

“Don’ know.” Buck tried to get his mouth to cooperate but the drugs made it almost impossible. “Head ‘s clear bu’ bod’ ‘s no’ working.”

“Wait, are you saying that your head his clear but your body is not working?” Eddie asked slowly and at Buck’s hummed agreement he looked up at Athena with worry and fear.

“’mma sleep now.” Buck forced out before he fell into darkness, the last thing he heard was Eddie calling his name.

***

Buck was floating, a weightless mass of existence. Distantly he heard a voice calling him. He knew that voice. That voice made his stomach flutter and warmth fill his chest. Everything went quiet again. What had happened? Where was he?

“Cariño, please wake up.”

The voice was back again, closer this time, it sounded sad. Who was it? He should know this, right?

“What am I going to tell Christopher if you don’t wake up?”

Christopher! He knew Christopher, he needed to get back to him and to… Eddie! How could he forget the love of his life?

Buck started fighting his way back to consciousness. The first thing he registered was the beeping of the heart monitor, the second was the uncomfortable bed he was lying on and third, and most important, the hand holding his.

“’die?” Buck mumbled out quietly.

“Buck, oh Dios mío, I'm so glad that you're awake.” Eddie’s face came into focus for a split second before he kissed Buck softly.

“What happened?” Buck asked as he looked at Eddie with a dopey smile.

“What do you remember?” Eddie stroked a hand trough Buck’s hair.

“I remember… we had a bad call, a kid died and you wanted, no, you _needed_ to see Christopher, so you went to your abuela’s place while I went to my apartment.” Buck murmured thoughtfully. “I got in and… I wanted to call you?”

“You did call me, cariño.” Eddie smiled sadly. “I heard you fall to the floor as I picked up the call and then I heard Cromwell’s voice and I called Athena before driving over to you.”

Buck’s memory came back in a flash and he started to freak out as he looked all around the room. “Cromwell…. He was… and you can’t let him… Eddie, please don’t let him…”

“Hey, hey, mi amore, calm down and breathe for me.” Eddie placed his hands on either side of Buck’s face and when he had calmed down, Eddie continued. “Cromwell was shot when he was resisting arrest and attacked two police officers, he died on the way to the hospital. He can never hurt you again, mi amore, I promise.”

Buck was quiet for a long while before he spoke up in a mere whisper. “Am I a bad person for feeling relived that he’s gone?”

“Absolutely not.” Eddie said strongly. “You are allowed to feel how you feel and no one has a right to judge you for it.”

“Okay.” Buck murmured uncertainly before he frowned. “What aren't you telling me?”

“What makes you think I'm not telling you something?” Eddie shifted in the chair.

Buck didn’t answer, juts raised an eyebrow and gave Eddie a look.

“They found the storage locker that Cromwell had been using.” Eddie explained softly. “Jacobsen, Hedley and Marks were found tortured to death in there with videos of Cromwell doing it.”

“Oh God.” Buck looked sick. “Why would he do that?”

“Buck…” Eddie began.

“Tell me.” Buck interrupted seriously.

Eddie sighed but decided to tell him. “Apparently they needed to be punished for touching and hurting you.”

“And before you say anything, Buckaroo, it was **_not_** your fault.” Athena spoke up as she entered the room.

Buck started to tremble and tears ran down his face, he didn't know what was happening, all the thoughts in his head were jumbled and mixed together in an incomprehensible mess. He didn't know what to feel, should he be sad? Angry? Happy?

The clearing of a throat made Buck jump and try to curl up into a ball to protect himself with a quiet whimper.

“Buck, hey Buck, your safe.” Eddie’s voice slowly makes itself known, almost through a haze. “It was just your Doctor.”

“God, I'm pathetic.” Buck groaned.

“You are not pathetic, mi amore.” Eddie squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. “You have just been through something very traumatic.”

“I am very sorry, Mr. Buckley, for startling you.” The Doctor by the door spoke up softly.

The Doctor was short and thin, he could almost be called petit, with dark hair and bright whiskey eyes. Buck absentmindedly registered that he was closer to pretty than handsome, before he was called back to focus on the Doctor.

“My name is Levi Cruiz.” The Doctor introduced himself with a smile. “When you were brought in yesterday, I was the Doctor on call.”

“Are you here to tell me I'm allowed to go home, Doc?” Buck gave a small, hopeful smile.

“Sadly, you’re not allowed to leave yet.” Dr. Cruiz gave him a sympathetic look. “The drug you were given is something we haven't seen before and we need to keep you here for observation until we are certain that the drugs have left your system.”

“How can you not have seen the drug before?” Eddie asked with a frown.

“I can answer that.” Athena, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. “From what we’ve gathered, Cromwell mixed the drug himself. That’s both good and bad.”

“What do you mean?” Buck looked over at the closest thing he’s ever had to a mother figure.

“It’s a good thing because that means other people can’t use it.” Athena explained patently. “It’s bad because we have no idea if there are any side effects.”

“So… when can I go home?” Buck really didn't like hospitals, at all. “Sorry, I just really don’t like hospitals.”

“I think I can understand that, I did read your medical file.” Dr. Cruiz smiled gently. “There is one possibility to let you leave.”

“Anything.” Buck agreed quickly.

Dr. Cruiz chuckled at the enthusiasm. “If you can have someone stay with you, to keep an eye on any symptoms or side effects, you should be able to leave.”

“He can stay with me.” Eddie offered quickly. “I'm a former army medic so if anything happens, I can help until EMT’s can arrive.”

“You can’t leave him alone for more than 10 to 15 minutes at a time for the next 24 hours.” Dr. Cruiz said seriously as he looked at Eddie.

“No problem.” Eddie nodded.

“Is this okay for you, Mr. Buckley?” Dr. Cruiz turned towards Buck.

“More than okay.” Buck beamed, knowing he was about to get out of there.

“Okay then.” Dr. Cruiz smiled and turned to walk away but stopped in the doorway. “I’ll get the discharge papers while you change.”

“Here you go, Buckaroo.” Athena handed over a bag that neither Buck or Eddie had seen earlier. “I got you some clothes from your apartment.”

“Thank you, ‘Thena.” Buck beamed and quickly grabbed the bags so he could change in the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Buck was sitting cuddled close to Eddie on Eddie’s couch, leaving Athena behind at the hospital with a promise to come to dinner the day after.

“I'm home.” Buck murmured happily.

“Home?” Eddie felt hope surge through his whole body at Buck calling his house ‘home’.

“Home.” Buck murmured again. “Something I've learned over the last few months is that, for me, home isn’t a place, it’s a person.”

Eddie had been keeping it together quite brilliantly but at that he breaks, tears fall down his face and the relief at Buck being okay is so overwhelming that he can’t do anything but sob and murmur in Buck’s ear.

“Dios mío... Estaba tan asustado cuando levanté el teléfono y escuché a Cromwell…” Eddie knew that Buck had no idea what he was saying but he couldn’t stop speaking. “No puedes dejarme e ir a algún lugar que no pueda seguir… Estoy tan aliviado de tenerte a salvo en mis brazos de nuevo… Te amo mucho cariño.”

“I love you too, more than you could ever know.” Buck kissed Eddie’s neck gently.

“How…?” Eddie pulled back to look at Buck.

“I didn’t understand most of what you were muttering, but I’ll have you know that ‘Te Amo’ is one of the first things I googled after our zoo trip.” Buck’s cheeks dusted pink as he smiled shyly.

“Move in with me?” Eddie blurted out. He had planned to ask in a few days but that plan seemed to have jumped out the window.

“You want me to…” Buck looked hopeful and slightly confused.

“Move in with me?” Eddie repeated strongly, feeling more certain about this than anything else.

“Yes.” Buck nodded with a bright smile.

“Yes?” Eddie couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes I’ll move in with you.” Buck kissed Eddie, trying to convey all that he was feeling into a sweet, soft, kiss.

“I love you, Evan Buckley.” Eddie said as they pulled back.

“I love you too, Edmundo Diaz.” Buck beamed at him.

“I love you three!” Christopher’s voice made them jump, not having heard him arrive home from abuelas.

“And we love you the most.” Buck shook himself and hugged Christopher tightly.

“Well, aren't you three just adorable.” Carla laughed with a motherly smile.

“I'm not adorable, I'm fierce and dangerous.” Buck said but the pout on his face made the whole thing moot point.

“Yeah, you are so dangerous.” Eddie nodded and patted Buck on the head.

Buck looked over at Eddie, scandalized, before all of them burst out laughing. The last few months had been hell but this, right here, made it all worth it.

**Translations:**

**Te amo mi querido – I love you my darling**

**Aloha wau iā 'oe kekahi – I love you too**

**Mi querido – My darling**

**Dios mío – Oh my god**

**Estaba tan asustado cuando levanté el teléfono y escuché a Cromwell – I was so scared when I picked up the phone and heard Cromwell.**

**No puedes dejarme e ir a algún lugar que no pueda seguir. – You are not allowed to leave me and go somewhere that I cannot follow.**

**Estoy tan aliviado de tenerte a salvo en mis brazos de nuevo. – I’m so relived to have you safe in my arms again.**

**Te amo mucho cariño – I love you so much sweetheart**


End file.
